


Hide the Truth From My Eyes

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Gen, Inspired by Music, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 10 - Lostprophets - Heaven for the Weather, Hell for the Company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the Truth From My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

He watched Korse go down from a blast to the gut, and he frowned. This was wrong somehow. His leader was invincible, and could not be defeated by three measly humans. He aimed at the human leader and fired, hitting him in the arm. This was right. He aimed at the human's head, his red bangs half-covering his eyes. This was right.

No, this was still wrong somehow. He was wrong, He was in the wrong place, doing the wrong thing, supporting the wrong side.

No. This was right. He again aimed at the human and squeezed the trigger.

No!

Fun Ghoul woke gasping, drenched in sweat. He wasn't sure if he had screamed this night, but when none of the others stirred, he assumed he hadn't. Feet tangled in the blanket, he stumbled out of the diner and into the cool night air.

The moon was full, and the Joshua trees cast spidery shadows on the ground. Poison found them interesting, but he just found them creepy. Nevertheless, tonight he took a small amount of comfort in the fact that they were something dark and natural and as far from BL/ind as one could be.

Breathing deeply of the cool air, he tried to calm his racing heart, but it felt forced; mechanical. He didn't have the dream often, but when he did, it gripped him for days. The memory of what he had been, and what he had done, would always haunt him. But it was nights like these, when he woke up screaming in his own head, that he wondered if he had escaped at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lostprophets/heavenfortheweatherhellforthecompany.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEvSbHgqxY8)


End file.
